Loving : Turtle Style!
by Hannurdock
Summary: Hello? You! Yes, I'm talking to you! You are the star of this sexy little story. The ultimate in mary sue, made just for you.
1. Splinter : Formalities and Dimensions

"Do you know what is involved and why I am asking you to do this?" Master Splinter looked at his checklist, and turned to me. I started to blush at the question and nodded my head curtly. I was sat cross-legged opposite the aged sensai in the dojo, nervously biting my lip.

"You have been chosen from a multitude of applicants and specifically brought over from your home universe to experience this with my sons. Are you willing - _and eager_ - to experience intercourse with each turtle?"

I blushed again. This was all too weird. Last night I'd been sitting at home and reading Ninja Turtle Fanfic online. Now, here I was. Before Master Splinter. Going through a checklist to see if I was suitable to_ bed his sons_.

"My sons have all come of age and wish to show their talents in the bedroom. Each of my sons are in direct competition for the honour of being the best lover. Do you have any preference for whom you wish to be first?" Master Splinter's eyes narrowed and he watched me carefully.

I gulped. "No, I mean, _of course_ I have a favourite. I just don't mind who I bed first. They are all _hot_." My hands were starting to sweat with anxiety of the evenings to come. I had dreamed of this moment for a long time, but it was still surreal.

"Very well. I have already chosen Leonardo to start the procedings as he will set the standard for the others. Is that all right with you?"

I nodded nervously. Was that all right with me? Was he _kidding_? I'd take any of them, any time.

"Sure. I mean, that will be fine." I looked at the floor, my face heating up.

I glanced up at Splinter. He was smiling affectionately at me, and I smiled back. I quickly scanned our surroundings, looking at the dojo and marvelling at the fact that I was actually here. In their home. About to _have_ each of them in turn. Was this a dream? If so, I never wanted to wake up!

"Do you wish to back out? If you do, tell me now." Splinter asked me gently, his voice soft as velvet.

I had no intention of backing out. I looked Splinter in the eye firmly and said, "I want this. _I really do_."

"Very well." Master Splinter rose to his feet and held out a hand to help me to stand also. I was not surprised I needed the help. My body was trembling so much. The anticipation of the four nights to come was overwhelming.

"_Leonardo!_" Master Splinter called. The turtle promptly appeared, bowing before his master.

"Hai, sensai." Leonardo looked at me curiously, his eyes swallowing me up as he looked me over. I looked him over too. His blue mask, the swords strapped to his back - then lower - to the bottom of his plastron. I tore my eyes away, after having them linger there for too long.

"You are first." Splinter took me by the hand and led me to Leonardo's side. "Treat her with respect."

Leonardo bowed again and took my hand from his master's. He led me away, and I turned briefly to catch Splinter sitting down to meditate.

**TBC.**


	2. Leonardo : Leading the Way

I couldn't stop shaking as Leonardo led me to his bedroom. He was smiling gently at my nerves, his eyes seeing everything.

"You okay?" Leo asked, his voice gentle and reassuring.

"Yep. Just a little, weirded out. I was reading about you guys last night. Now, here I am. With you. About to sleep with you." I was babbling. My voice had a high pitched annoying whine to it. I forced myself to calm down and breathed deeply to control my nerves.

Leonardo seemed to approve of the deep breathing. He squeezed my hand. "Everything is going to be fine. _Trust me_."

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

Leo smiled and turned away. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts, processing his plan for the evening.

Suddenly, quicker than the eye could see, Leo had moved and I was being held in his arms. I could see his face so closely - his eyes watching my reaction carefully.

I didn't complain. The proximity to Leo was really nice, and his skin was cool to touch. I was being held firmly against his plastron, which was hard but strangely comfortable.

Leo waited for my heart to stop hammering so hard. I reached out and touched his face - the skin cool and slightly scarred from many battles. His eyes closed in response to my touch, and he sighed a little. He was absorbing every detail, _every sensation_, to memory.

"Leo, this is more than I've ever dreamed of. You're so beautiful." I wished I could take the words back, but his eyes snapped open and he looked at me with his piercing eyes.

"You think _I'm_ beautiful?" Leo cocked his head to one side, his expression unreadable.

"Everything about you is beautiful, Leo."

Leonardo smiled, a genuine smile full of warmth and love, then he swept me into his bedroom with the speed of a panther. He set me down and closed the door, and then turned to me, his eyes dark and brooding.

Desire had also darkened his features. He was full of adrenaline, his muscles flexing as if he were about to engage in battle.

I looked away briefly to scan the room I was in. It was an orderly affair - everything neat and in its place. There was minimal clutter, and a small table sat comfortably close to the bed in the centre of the room. Painted a light green, the room oozed tranquility and peace. Candles had been lit and they cast an eerie glow over all the furnishings.

I glanced at the bed nervously. It was perfectly made, as if he were in the army and neatness were a necessity.

The room _breathed_ of Leo.

Leo commanded my attention once more by walking swiftly towards me and capturing my face in his hands. They were so powerful, his meaty hands. Yet, so gentle. Hands that could crush and destroy. Hands that held me so carefully in place.

My breath caught as he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. The feeling of his beak was wonderful - like an extra large set of lips. His beak was cool and rough, but his kiss was full of gentleness and care. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I could barely breathe, and I felt an overwhelming desire settle over me as he drew back and smiled.

I ran my hands over his powerful shoulders. I could feel the muscles. I felt very small in the prescence of this warrior, this protector.

Leo sensed my vulnerability and looked into my eyes for reassurance. I was almost pleading with him to carry on.

Gently, he lifted me into his arms and set me down on the bed. He kissed me again, and I felt his weight settle over me as the kiss once again deepened. I was drowning in love, in complete surrender.

Leo was leading me in this adventure. True to form, Leo had taken charge and made all the moves.

I wound my arms around his shoulders and felt the cold hard shell on his back. It seemed so heavy and uncomfortable. I suddenly realised he was resting most of his weight on his hands, he couldn't rest his whole body on top of mine. He would crush me.

I felt my clothes being removed with speed and dexterity. It seemed a blur as I felt a slight chill on my naked form, and felt Leo reach between his legs for his manhood. As he drove his love deeply into me, I bucked against his plastron, desperately wanting more. Deeper. Deeper. Powerful thrusts. Overwhelming pleasure.

I climaxed over and over as Leonardo kept control of his desires. I had never seen anyone as focused - his eyes boring into me as I screamed his name again and again.

He kept silent, reading my face and expression for any signs of distress. Eventually, even Leo could hold back no longer. He shuddered, gasping slightly as he reached his peak.

Exhausted, the world blurred.

I felt Leo move to lie beside me. He held me from behind, his arms wrapping around my body protectively. I felt his plastron - cool and hard - against my back as his legs wrapped around my own.

In a happy and contented haze, I felt my eyes closing. I was drifting into a blissful sleep. My body was still throbbing with warmth. I felt a safety in Leo's arms that I had _never_ felt in my life before.

I was asleep within minutes.

**TBC.**


	3. Observations in Training

The next morning I awoke to find myself alone in Leo's bed. I struggled to clear my head as the sleepiness kept tugging at my eyes, willing them to close.

Sitting up with a slight groan, I felt a slight pounding in my head. I turned to see Leo's alarm clock (which he had thoughtfully turned off) blazing numbers at me - _eleven thirty!_

I had overslept! I groaned, realising the headache was a bedhead - a pain that came only with oversleeping.

I heard a small knock at the door. I raised my eyes to the closed door and felt myself smiling at the well-mannered being behind it. "Come in."

The door opened and Leo emerged from behind it. In his arms was a tray with steaming food, a glass of orange juice and a red rose positioned alongside the plate.

"Morning. You really slept. I thought I had worn you out for the whole day." Leo smiled and blushed a little, remembering the previous evening.

"I'm okay. Just takes me a while to get up." I sat up in bed and leaned against the headrest. Leo propped the breakfast on my legs and watched as I began to tuck in to a hearty meal of eggs, bacon and toast. He sat beside me, and I looked up at him, suddenly startled. "Did you make this?"

"I did. I thought you might need something substantial after last night's activities." Leo blushed again and looked away, his eyes darkening with desire.

"Leo, I thought you were a bad cook?" I suddenly blurted out. All the fanfiction out there made it seem like Leo was useless in the kitchen.

Leo broke into a grin. "Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you read."

I chuckled to myself. The meal was perfect - everything cooked just right. Even the toast wasn't too burned or underdone. Like Leo's whole life in ninjutsu - the breakfast was expertly done. I could imagine him seeing cooking as another skill to learn and perfect - taking it as seriously as his training.

"Are you the family cook?" I asked, smiling as I wolfed down yet more egg and bacon.

"Master Splinter makes us rotate the cooking to ensure we all develop our skills in the kitchen." Leo stated proudly. "Although some of us have more of a natural aptitude for cooking than others."

I had finished my breakfast and felt a contented haze settle over me as I patted my belly. Leo took away the tray and settled beside me - his hand holding my own.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Leo asked seriously, his big fingers brushing against my own.

"Yes. It was ... _amazing_. I never dreamt I'd be here, with you, with you all. It's ... _incredible_." I was rambling a little. I just wanted Leo to know how strongly I felt over the whole experience. This was something I'd been waiting for, dreaming of.

"Do you want to know who will be romancing you this evening?" Leo asked, gazing at me with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Let him surprise me." I grinned. To be honest, I didn't want to know which brother was next. It seemed more fun that way.

Leo laughed and squeezed my hand affectionately. "I won't tell you then. Would you like to watch us sparring?"

"Haven't you already sparred today? Like earlier?" I asked, feeling a little ashamed of sleeping in so late.

"Yes, but we don't mind showing off a little." That mischevious twinkle was back in Leo's eye. He definitely had a naughty streak. Being the leader hadn't dampened his personality.

"Sure." I kicked off the duvet and stood up, marvelling at how tall he actually was. I had always believed the turtles to be rather short and stocky, but Leo had an elegance and height that suited him. Even the shell on his back didn't detract from the elegance of his overall stature.

He folded his fingers around my own and led me to the dojo where the rest of the turtles were kneeling and waiting in a line. Master Splinter stood before them. They all turned when I walked in and smiled.

"We have a competition between my boys today." Master Splinter announced. "The winner will receive the company of our visitor for tonight."

"Are you sitting this one out, then?" I asked Leo. He grinned widely at me.

"Miss out on another chance to spend an evening with you? No way." Leo bowed to me and joined the line of his brothers.

Master Splinter walked over to me and ushered me to the far side of the dojo. He tied a small pink ribbon around my arm.

"Whoever shall untie this ribbon will be the choice for this evening's romance. Boys? You _WILL_ have to get past me for this honor."

The turtles rose at once and bowed towards their sensai.

Leonardo was the first to move. He ran at full speed towards Splinter and then slowed dramatically as Splinter formed a battle stance before him. Both warriors faced each other and prepared to fight.

"_Again?_" Master Splinter raised a furry eyebrow. "You must have had quite the night."

Leo smiled and blushed a little. He was thinking of a reply when Splinter attacked. His walking cane spun, distracting Leo from the sudden sweep of legs that had him tumbling to the floor.

Leo fell into a roll and remained surprisingly agile, even though he had been taken completely off guard. He rolled forward and punched in a fluid motion, but Splinter nimbly countered and forced Leo still. He had his son in an arm lock. Leo tried to counter the move but Splinter was an immovable rock.

"You have lost, Leonardo." Splinter stated simply.

Leo rose to his feet and bowed with respect. "Hai, sensai." He walked to the edge of the mat and sat with his legs crossed.

Was this staged? I didn't think so. Leo's look of disappointment spoke volumes as he struggled to control himself and the emotions caused by his rather easy defeat.

I turned to look at the other three turtles. I gasped as I realised there were only two, and my eyes shot around as I looked for the stealthy third. It was Michelangelo who had clambered up the wall and was edging along pipes toward me. He had taken advantage of the distraction Leo had caused and was sneaking towards me.

One look at Splinter and I knew he was fully aware of his son edging towards me. His walking cane shot upward and hit Mikey on the head. With a yelp of pained surprise, Mikey lost his grip and fell with a thud on the mat before Master Splinter.

"Distraction can be used as an advantage. This was a good strategy, Michelangelo." Master Splinter assumed a combat stance, and Mikey warily rose to his feet.

"Would you let me past, Master?" Mikey asked with a smile.

Splinter shook his head. "This honor will be _earned_, my son."

Mikey became battle ready in an instant, his eyes focusing on his aged Master. Within mere moments, Mikey had attacked. His movements were faster than Leo's, and his eyes had a focus I thought Mikey did not possess. In fact, at times, all I saw was a green and brown blur locked in battle.

I saw a few moves pass between them. Mikey favoured doing the opposite of what his adversary would expect. He would lean in and make a fist, only to flip the next minute. He was continually moving, as if trying to wear Splinter down.

It was an excellent strategy. Unfortunately for Mikey, Splinter was only waiting for one opening. That one moment when Mikey would be unguarded during his exotic moves. At one point, Mikey was exposed during a flip and Splinter moved in - grabbing the turtle by the shell and throwing him towards Leonardo.

It was exceptional. Master Splinter was a lot stronger than he looked.

Leo was on his feet in an instant, and took the full weight of his brother slamming into him. Both of them fell to the floor in an ungainly heap.

Mikey groaned. "Not me tonight, then."

Leo untangled himself from Mikey's limbs and sat back with his legs crossed. Mikey joined Leo, rubbing at his head and moaning a little.

I turned to see Donatello making his move. He moved swiftly before the aged rat, his movements less agile than Mikey's but with more strength behind his attacks. Splinter warded off the blows with an easy grace, finally a spinning kick landing Donny at his defeated brothers sides.

Mikey picked up a flailing Donny, and helped him sit beside him. Donny shrugged with a disappointed sigh and looked at the last contestant.

_Raphael._

He was waiting. He had watched the others attack with a steely gaze. More importantly, he had watched Splinter's defensive techniques and how he had, in turn, defeated each of his brothers.

Then Raphael did something the others had not.

He drew his weapons from his belt and confronted Splinter, sai's at the ready.

Splinter lifted his walking cane and narrowed his eyes at Raphael. "I can see what this means to you, Raphael."

"Tonight is _my_ night." Raphael growled in a low voice, his hands clasped around the hilt of his weapons. "I'm going to _take_ the ribbon."

I felt a deep warmth begin to envelope me, starting from the most private parts of me. Raphael _wanted_ me. His voice was possessive and determined.

His temper hadn't betrayed him. He stayed focused and ready, his eyes narrowed and his expression darkened by something other than the thrill of the fight.

Raphael was a force of nature. He was strong and powerful. He could get through any blockade or defence. Splinter suddenly looked very vulnerable with this exceptionally strong turtle facing him.

Instead of attacking, Raphael merely remained standing defensively. Splinter looked curiously at the turtle standing before him and waited. The minutes passed and Raphael did not move.

My legs were starting to ache from being standing for so long. I sat down on the mat and watched the stand-off continue.

Then Raphael charged.

It was like watching a _bull_ charging.

He was much slower than his brothers, but much more powerful. His attacks broke through Splinter's defence and eventually drove the rat backwards.

I watched them fight in anticipation. Raphael's weapons gave him the advantage in this close combat. He was slow, methodical and almost merciless. He drove Splinter to the far side of the dojo and stopped when they reached the wall.

He was barely panting. Raphael had an energy I had never seen in _anyone_. Splinter merely bowed in submission and gestured towards me.

"You are the _winner_, Raphael. Take your prize."

Raphael sheathed his sai's and walked towards me. That same energy and strength radiated from him as he reached for my arm and_ gently_ pulled off the ribbon.

I gasped, overwhelmed. The display of gentleness had thrown me. I had expected him to grab me roughly or kiss me to show dominion over what was his.

Instead he sank to his knees. "Would you do me the honor of accepting my company this evening?"

I was stunned. It felt like a proposal; my whole body was shaking with anticipation and desire.

I could form no words. Instead, I nodded. Raphael smiled gently at me and rose to his feet.

"Then I will prepare my room for you." Raphael swept out of the room like a tornado, the force of his exit still hanging in the air.

Leo, Mikey and Donny bowed towards their sensai, then to me, and then left the dojo.

"_Wow_" I turned to Splinter. "I _wasn't_ expecting that."

Splinter smiled at me reassuringly. "Raphael is incredibly protective and has a tender side to his forceful personality that most simply do not witness."

"I'd better take a shower and prepare myself." I babbled, wondering what was in store for me this evening.

In truth, I was extremely excited. The balance between force of nature and gentleness had been shown to me, and it was no accident. Raphael had been determined to show me he was a warrior and a protector. He had also shown me a vulnerable side to his personality in his extreme gentleness when he handled me. I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes when he was kneeling before me.

His tenderness was a powerful force, as was his energy and ninjutsu. In fact, Raphael was a collection of all these extreme and powerful reactions. From fighting as a warrior and bringing his adversaries down in a show of strength, to crying and kneeling at my feet and asking me if I would have him for the evening.

I was powerfully _moved_ by this emotional and fasincating being.

I couldn't wait to spend the evening with him.

**TBC**


	4. Raphael : Warrior and Protector

Only one turtle matched Leonardo's competitive nature.

The night was slow to come, and I spent the day playing video games with Mikey and watching Don and Leo sparring at various times.

Raphael hadn't joined us since his dramatic exit from the dojo. Splinter had been very reassuring, comforting me when I looked nervously to Raphael's room.

There were noises coming from inside the room. A thud here and there, something heavy being moved, general grunting. I didn't see Raph emerge at all, but I had the feeling he had left his room at times - _stealthily_.

I had the feeling I was being secretly watched at times. I'd turn, eyes scanning the room for a flash of red and green. _Nothing there_.

At one point, Donatello brought me a change of clothing. It was something sexless and dull, but he winked at me as he explained. "You might want to wear something you _don't_ mind being torn off."

Early in the evening, Splinter came over and laid a hand on my shoulder. "It is time. Raphael is ready to receive you."

I trembled as I rose to my feet and headed to Raphael's room. There was a faint, eerie glow inside and the door was ajar. I knocked politely and heard a movement from inside.

The door swung open. Raphael stood there - imposing and determined - and he beckoned me inside.

The bed was newly made and the linen was fresh. Raphael smelt like bathroom products, and I gazed around me at the candles giving the room a warm glow.

There was a few weights that had been tossed into a corner, a punching bag on the opposite side of the room to his bed. He had moved his beloved sai daggers onto an old dresser that seemed to be on the verge of collapse.

There was a mixture of spicy sweet aroma's filling the air that was having a drowsy sensual effect on me.

Raphael sat on the bed and waited patiently for me to approach him. It took me a good few minutes of taking in the room - the sights and the smells - before I walked toward Raph and sat trembling on the edge of the bed.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Raphael said suddenly. "If you don't like anything I'm doing, you only need to tell me to stop. If you want to back out, that's fine too. At any time, if you're uncomfortable - we can _stop_."

I nodded. He had a confident sexuality about him, an inner belief that he would excel at this task. He was watching me carefully, and my eyes started to wander around his taut and finely toned body. On cue, Raphael flexed his muscles and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Are you okay? You still want this?" Raphael would not proceed without_ utter_ confirmation that I wanted him.

"I want it. I want _you_. I'm just not sure what to expect. I mean, you're _so_ ... strong and you're such a prescence." My eyes scanned Raphael's plastron, and to the small part of his shell that was exposed from this angle.

"I promise you will leave here without being bruised. Although I may seem rough at times, you will be unharmed." Raphael flexed his muscles again. He was enjoying my reaction to his body and as the warm blush came to my face, he asked for my permission once again.

"Just _take me, Raph_." I begged, panting slightly. He seemed so solid and powerful. If any turtle defined masculinity, it was Raphael.

Raphael's gaze suddenly intensified. His eyes were boring into mine.

Suddenly, he shot forward. It was so fast my breath caught and I felt the bed underneath me and Raphael's body above my own. The shapeless and sexless garments Donatello had given me earlier were torn off as I felt Raph's rough hands carress me and his mouth kissing every inch of my body.

His mouth trailed kisses along my stomach and on my breasts. He looked at me in the eyes again and I looked back at him with a lustful expression.

"I want to_ taste _you." Raphael said in a low and husky voice.

I nodded, gulping. Raphael dipped his head between my thighs and I felt his warm mouth carressing me, his tongue roughly licking my most private place. His teeth grazed me and I gasped a little. It wasn't painful, just _unexpected_. It added to the building tension inside my belly.

He grabbed my legs with his strong hands and pushed deeper inside, his mouth sucking against my pleasure centre.

I felt the building tension reach satisfaction within minutes. He was humming inside me, his body taut, muscles rippling. He was incredible, and as I orgasmed I called his name and threw my head back onto the pillow.

Raphael raised his head slowly and fixed his eyes on mine. I looked down at him, moaning and gasping. He had a determined look on his face and he watched me carefully.

Without any warning, he dipped his head again and started to pleasure me. I felt the overwhelming pressure build as he brought me to climax once again - this time with one of his big green fingers dipping inside me.

"Raph!" I screamed, my hands flying to my face and covering my eyes. His intensity was catching, and I felt _overwhelmed_.

Raphael edged up the bed towards me, his mouth catching my lips in a kiss that took my breath away. I could taste my own essence on his lips, and I shuddered with pleasure.

Lifting me onto his lap, he continued to kiss me on the mouth - his arms around me securely. I felt his manhood nudge me and I gasped, startled. We were sitting together, and I was wrapped around him and his arms were circling my back and shoulders.

Then, it felt like I was _flying_. He moved so quickly to reposition us, I had no time to process what had happened. He was on top of me, my legs spread on either side of him, and his manhood had slipped inside me.

He pumped us both to a glorious finish, my third orgasm of the evening leading to yet another scream of pleasure and the satisfaction of knowing he'd timed our climax so that we would feel release together.

As with his brother the night before, his weight was resting on his hands. He shuddered a little and pulled out of me. He lay to one side and kissed me on the mouth. His kiss was not one of lustful anticipation, but of tenderness and love.

He took me into his arms and held me protectively. His mouth kissed my forehead. I could feel the heat of his sexuality and his masculinity, and I nuzzled close against him.

If I had felt protected and safe during Leo's evening, it was completely_ blown away_ by Raphael's intense yet gentle loving.

I think I murmered the word '_safe_' in a dull, drowsy voice before passing out in his arms.

**TBC**


	5. Mathematical Problems

The morning was a blur of activity. I woke late and found myself curled into Raphael's body. He had been awake for a while and had merely held me in his arms.

"Hungry?" Raph asked, raising an eye ridge at me. My hair must be all over the place, and my eyes were heavy with sleep.

"_Mmm_." I curled closer to Raphael, resting my head against his plastron and smelling his musky masculine aroma all around me.

He chuckled, then unwrapped himself from me and walked out of his room.

I felt cold and bereft, left here to myself.

It was almost a relief when Raphael returned twenty minutes later armed with a tray of food.

I could smell the fry up immediately. My stomach churned with the need to eat. On the plate were sausages, eggs, bacon, tomatoes, beans, mushrooms and toast. A glass of orange juice accompanied this wonderful medley, and I demolished the plate appreciatively.

"Wow, you went all out." I was cramming some toast into my mouth and I saw Raphael smile at me.

"You don't need to tell me, I know it's better than Leo's." Raphael grinned at me cockily, and then tipped his head towards the door. "My brother is listening." He threw a cushion at the door, and I heard the crash outside. Someone had fallen backwards in a panic.

"_Mikey?_" I asked Raphael.

"Mikey." Raph confirmed.

I giggled to myself as I finished my breakfast and Raphael took the tray away. When he returned, he lay beside me again, wrapping his strong and muscular arms around me protectively.

I sighed in satisfaction. Raphael was warm and comforting, even with his overwhelming presence.

Finally, Raphael rose and took me by the hand. He led me to the shower and turned the water on. He adjusted the temperature, removed his eye mask, and then beckoned me into the water with him.

It took us half an hour to have a lazy shower. Raphael had insisted that he wash me, his hands trailing over my form in a gentle and appreciative manner.

Finally, washed and dressed, I was led to the dojo. The turtles were finishing sparring under Master Splinter's watchful eye.

"Master." Raphael knelt at his sensai's feet, and looked up into the face of his master. Such respect. Such love and devotion. I had no doubt that Raphael would gladly die for Splinter if the occasion ever arose.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Splinter looked over at me and smiled when he saw my relaxed expresson.

"It was unbelieveable." Raphael dipped his head. "I am truly honoured."

Splinter chuckled a little. "Then go join your brothers, Raphael. We have some more training before I decide which brother will be next."

Raphael bowed once more and joined his brothers immediately. Again, the dojo seemed filled with his vitality and energy. He bowed to Donny, and Donny bowed back. Then they stood in a fighting stance and prepared themselves to spar with each other.

Mikey was sparring with Leo, and they all seemed tense and coiled, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"We have another contest this morning, my sons." Master Splinter beckoned me to come close and took me to one side. "I will need you to get into that box over there."

I scanned the room and my eyes fell on a large wooden box in the far corner. I nodded to Splinter and walked over to the box. I felt a sudden fear as I closed the lid, but then breathed and reassured myself. Splinter would not allow any harm to come to me.

The lid clicked into place and I heard a couple of beeps. Then all was quiet.

"Whoever shall open the box will be the one to spend the night with our guest." Splinter said.

I couldn't see anything, and it was dark in the box. I felt someone trying to force the box open. I knew _instantly_ it was Raphael.

"The box cannot be opened by brute force, my son." Master Splinter's voice seemed far away.

I heard a crash and the sound of swords slicing at the box. I heard a sigh of disappointment, and I knew Leo had tried to slice his way through the box. _What was this box made of?_ It must be very hard wood to withstand Leo's katana's.

Then there was a thud and and a loud curse.

"_Michelangelo!_" Splinter reprimanded his son's colourful vocabulary.

There was quiet for a few minutes, then I heard the beeps once again. The box opened and I saw Donny above me. He held out his hand to help me to my feet.

Donatello turned to his master, my hand still within his. "It was a mathematical problem, nothing more. There was no way to open the box unless you knew how to decode the lock."

Splinter nodded.

Donny turned to me, understanding dawning on his face. He smiled reassuringly at me and kissed my hand gently. "Don't be afraid. I know_ exactly_ what I'm doing."

I felt a small thrill rush through me. Out of all the brothers, of course Donny would_ know_ what to do. He was a scientist - he knew everything about human biology. He was the one who would have researched everything to ensure the night's success.

"I'm looking forward to discovering you tonight." Donatello said, excitedly. He leant forward and kissed me gently on the lips. His beak barely brushed my lips, and I felt myself groaning at the sudden need for a deep kiss.

However, Donny turned away. He left the dojo _suddenly_. I turned to look at the others. They were smiling gently at me, at the heat in my face.

My mind was whirring at the thought of what Donny was capable of. He was more than a _genius_. He loved life and knew every inch of the female form.

I had a feeling I would be in very capable hands later this evening.

**TBC.**


	6. Donatello : Knowledge is Power

I waited patiently for the evening to come. Mikey was distracting me by playing video games and Leo kept me fed during the day. Raph was busy with his punchbag, but he still made time for me. He sat with me and talked with me, pulling me into his arms for a comforting hug.

Raphael was _surprisingly_ tactile with me, and Mikey touched my leg often. These little gestures were warm and friendly, they put me totally at ease.

By early nightfall, my nerves had begun to set in. Donny had been busy preparing himself the entire day, and I had noticed Leo coming in and out delivering packages to Don.

When Splinter gestured for me to go to Donny's bedroom, I felt my breath hitch in anticipation. I had no idea what had kept Donny so busy, but I was eager to find out.

I politely knocked at his bedroom door. He opened the door and stood before me, all smiles. In fact, he looked completely at ease.

"_Come in_." Donny gestured inside his room, and without another moment's delay, I walked straight in.

His room was _aglow_ with candlelight. I gasped as I saw the bed surrounded by soft light. There was a floral scent in the air as I stood there, taking in the details of his room.

He had a laptop in his bedroom upon a small writing desk in the far corner. There were plenty of shelves on the walls with books scattered along them. The candles illuminated his books, and the decor, which was unsurprisingly neutral. An open book lay on his desk, beside the computer.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the desk and looked at the front cover of the book. _Secrets of the female sex by Alex Harper._ I gulped as I realised it was a book on _biology_. I quickly put the book back down and turned to face Don.

He was still smiling, and he had closed the door whilst I had been distracted looking at his room. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and breathed slowly. "Just a little nervous."

Don smiled knowingly, and gestured for me to sit with him on the bed. He ran his large green hand through my hair and turned my face to look directly at him. We were eye to eye, and Don's eyes were the most brilliant I had ever seen. They were dark with hints of gold flecked through them that shone in the candelight. "Do you want this to happen? We can stop now if you want."

I shook my head, my hands trembling. Donny held them tightly and leaned in for our first kiss.

His beak was warm and soft and covered my lips completely as our mouths joined in a union that was sweet and gentle. Don lifted his hands to my face and held me in place, deepening the kiss between us. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed his weight suddenly against me, and I fell backward onto his bed. we were still kissing, Don on top of me, but holding his weight carefully on his hands like his brothers before him.

"Do you_ feel_ that?" Donny asked, pulling back, his voice filled with a deep raw lust. "Its all centred _down here_." His hand moved between us and he felt my sex beneath the rough clothes I was wearning. His hands explored and felt for an opening, and he was suddenly inside my underwear and his hand was pushing my legs apart.

I gasped as he entered me with his finger, pushing it deep inside whilst he returned to kissing me. The rythmn of his stroking finger matched the kiss he was deepening. As his finger worked its way more deeply inside, so his kiss deepened to match.

He broke off from the kiss and drew his hand back. I groaned in frustration as he watched me with heavy lidded eyes. He was battling his lust for control, and I could see the pure want in his eyes.

"May I undress you?" His voice was husky and deep with desire. I nodded my invitation to him, and I felt his nimble hands work quickly to take my clothes off. For such big fingers, he was amazingly agile. It made sense - he was used to dealing with electronics and a steady hand was a neccessity.

Naked, I watched him dip his head to my breast and take it into his mouth. His tongue lazily swirled saliva around my nipple, making it erect. I shivered with lust. His head moved to my other breast, continuing the gentle but arousing task that had me squirming on the bed in pleasure.

Then his mouth moved down further and his tongue drew a lazy trail to my belly button, then further to the soft mound of pubic hair. I gasped as he looked at me directly for a moment, and then he grabbed my legs with both hands firmly and took me into his mouth.

My hands flew to my head as his mouth began to work its magic on my inner core. I was almost _hyperventilating_, Donny had an amazing rythmn and his tongue was pressing around my pleasure bud, tantalising me and promising me more.

I felt the orgasm shoot out of me like a volcano_ erupting_. I cried out as I came, my muscles tightening and then releasing as I felt a dizziness descend.

Donny shifted up the bed and lay beside me. He ran his fingers through my hair once again, and kissed me fully on the lips. I could taste my own essence on his lips like with Raphael. However, the orgasm had amazed me. I'd never had one so quick. It was as if Donny had targeted_ every_ nerve to optimise arousal.

"Do you want to explore me too?" Donny asked, drawing his head back and watching me carefully. "You don't have to."

I felt my head almost explode. Of course I wanted to explore him!

I nodded and ran my hands over his muscled arms, and his plastron. He lay silently, breathing hitching when I touched a sensitive part of him. I travelled down to the bottom of his plastron and watched in amazement as his arousal led to his organ pushing through a wall of flesh.

I saw it happen, the green member emerging from between his plastron and shell, and it hardened immediately. Don was watching me, his hand idly resting on my shoulder as I examined his penis. I leant towards it, curious, and blew on the tip. I felt him clench his muscles suddenly and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar. He looked magnificent laying there, his body quivering. I licked his whole length suddenly, and heard him gasp. Before he could process what had happened, I took all of him into my mouth and felt the hard green member _pulsing_ on my tongue. He tasted like a sea breeze, his hardened member straining as I licked and carressed him. Finally I drew back and felt him shift suddenly.

He was guiding me gently onto his lap, and onto his engorged organ. I cried out as I felt him filling me with his surprisingly large member. His hands carressed my back and his mouth sought my own in a deep and soul shattering kiss.

I felt myself moving on top of him, felt his organ swallowed by my body. I cried out as I orgasmed again and my kiss with him didn't falter. I orgasmed and I kissed him and I felt the pressure building again almost instantly.

His mouth was _incredible_, and his touch gentle but firm, As I rode him, I felt his body start to tense. His muscles tightened and I felt him orgasm at last, a brilliant uncontrollable shaking over his body and small gasps of astonishment leaving his mouth which was still pressed firmly against my own.

He lay on top of me, still kissing me. His organ was still inside me, and he seemed in no hurry to withdraw.

I drew back and looked deeply into his eyes. "That was ..._ incredible_, Don."

Donny smiled and a slight blush made his features an even deeper green. "_For me too_."

I lay on my side and felt Donny spoon beside me. I felt his arms wrap around me and I sighed in happiness. This was the best night of my life, bar none. Donny had been incredible, and sex with him had been _overwhelming_.

I fell asleep after a short while, and I felt his hands close over my own in a protective gesture.

**TBC**


	7. Agility is The Key

The next morning I awoke with Donny still spooned beside me. He was rubbing lazy circles into the palm of my hand waiting for me to awaken.

"Good morning, _beautiful_." Don whispered into my ear.

I shivered at the lust in his words. Turning to face him, I was unprepared for the sudden kiss that descended. Donny was warm from sleep, and his hands moved to my face and held me firmly.

Getting up, Donny smiled gently and left the room.

My body was tingling with excitement. I waited expectantly for Don to return.

As he pushed open the bedroom door, balancing a tray on one hand, he looked like the perfect _waiter_. I giggled as he set down the tray on my lap.

"What's so funny?" Donny asked, his smile brightening.

"All you needed was a black tie around your neck, and your role as waiter would be complete." I surveyed the assorted goodies before me.

Don had prepared me a much healthier breakfast than the others. Instead of a full fry up, he had carefully poached two eggs and made some toast. There was a bowl of breakfast cereals and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, Donny." I immediately gobbled the eggs and toast. The eggs were perfectly cooked and the toast had a light spread of butter.

Don blushed and turned away respectfully allowing me to eat in peace. I finished the whole tray within ten minutes and Donny took away the remnants of my breakfast.

I sat alone in bed, waiting for his return. I had another look at his room. Everything about Donny was _understated_. I could imagine his enemies underestimating him during battle. His soft nature hid his strengths, and he used this to his advantage.

Although being naturally soft spoken and sweet natured, Donny was a warrior. He was in direct competition with his brothers, and he was fully aware of the situation and wanted to win. He was just more ... _subtle_ about fighting his battle. He also had an advantage over the others in terms of pure brainpower. He had known exactly what he was doing last night. He had touched all the right buttons. He had worked me into a frenzy and kept the pleasure coming.

Don came back and held out his hand to me. I took it and we went to shower together. He washed me first, concentrating on every nook to get me sparkling clean. Then he passed me the loofah and his expression brightened as I took it and began to soap him down. He stood in the shower, compliant and eyes closed, as I washed him with gentle rubs.

I felt him tense as my movements travelled south, and he grasped my hand suddenly and looked deeply into my eyes. The water cascaded over us both, and for a moment we were both frozen.

I knew exactly what he _wanted_. I smiled and nodded my head.

He lifted me gently into his arms, and set me down on his aroused member. I wound my legs around him as best as I could because of his shell, and felt him press me against the shower wall.

There was nothing gentle about this love-making. He pounded me, and I felt pressure building instantly as he worked us both into orgasm. He was almost a wild animal, instinct taken over completely.

As we both shuddered and reached our peak, I felt his beak lock with my mouth for another kiss. I breathed into him, feeling his body shake as it spasmed with release.

Slowly, I unwound myself from him and stood with shaking legs. Don had his hands on my shoulder, steadying me. After a short moment, he smiled brightly and started to wash me all over again.

It was well past noon when Donny and I made an appearance in the dojo. The morning had been a blur, and the shower had taken forever.

Don kissed my hand lovingly, and walked off to join his brothers. They were all standing in a line on the far side of the dojo. Master Splinter was at the opposite side to the boys, his hands carefully stroking his furry chin.

"Good morning." Splinter greeted me. I walked towards him, uncertain of what was going to happen next.

"Morning, Master Splinter." I looked nervously toward the four turtles. They smiled gently at me, and waited for Splinter's instruction.

"Have you ever heard of free running?" Master Splinter asked.

I nodded. "I've seen it too. Its _amazing_. Free runners run, jump and somersault through obstacles in their way."

Master Splinter nodded. "Free running is what my sons do on patrol every night. They somersault and leap across buildings together. They are all extremely agile."

I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"My sons are going to demonstrate their agility this morning. The winner will receive your company tonight as a reward."

I nodded, smiling slightly. I knew already who was going to win this competition. I looked across at Mikey who was beaming in delight.

Raphael was the first to try and prove his agility was the best. For such a strong guy, he was amazingly agile as he backflipped across the dojo and somersaulted over a leg press. He finished his impressive display of gymnastics with a double flip, and landed cat-like on his feet without any problems.

He bowed to me, smirking a little, clearly believing he was going to win. I smiled back, and watched as Leonardo began his routine.

Raphael had been a battering ram doing flips. Leonardo was completely opposite - he was graceful and his movements looked natural as if this were a dance. He did the same routine as Raph, but it was much more beautiful and Raphael scowled as Leo landed after his double flip and grinned right at Raphael.

"_Show off_." Raphael muttered, angrily.

Donatello attempted the routine that Raphael had set with precision and grace. He was not as graceful as Leo, but his movements were solid and precise. He moved with a fluidity that surprised me. He was _beautiful_.

Finally, it was Mikey's turn. Instead of copying the same routine, he launched into a set of almost _impossible_ back flips. He seemed to be flipping to the side, and his body looked like it belonged in the air. He bounced beautifully off the walls into a roll and with one hand balanced himself on the leg press with his feet in the air. For his finale, Mikey used the walls once again to gain height and executed a perfect _triple_ flip. He landed majestically, bowing to me like the prince in a fairy story.

Master Splinter nodded towards his youngest son and smiled. "You have proved yourself as the most agile of your brothers, Michelangelo. Tonight, it is _your_ turn."

Mikey grinned widely, and then bounced up to me excitedly. "Come on, babe. We're gonna spend the day together."

I looked at Master Splinter, confused. None of the other turtles had spent the same day of their evening with me.

Master Splinter smiled at me. "Do you wish to spend the day with Michelangelo?"

I nodded immediately. Mikey was such fun, and I was really curious to see how he would try and top his brothers efforts. He had an energy and a vitality to him that made him _irresistable_.

He held out his hand and smiled affectionately. I took his big green hand, and felt his fingers wrap around me. The next minute we were running together, leaving the lair and heading into the sewers. I gasped as we reached a manhole and Mikey pushed the lid off. It was_ broad daylight!_ Mikey, however, knew exactly what he was doing. We were in a deserted alleyway, and were climbing the fire escape of the nearest building within seconds. I found it hard to keep up with the excitable turtle, so Mikey reached back and hauled me onto his shell. I hung onto the outer rim of his shell, and he took us up to the rooftops with an easy grace.

Finally, we stood on the roof, with a view of New York at its best. Mikey stood beside me and put an arm protectively around my shoulders.

"You've been stuck in for three days now. Thought you could use some air." Mikey explained.

I looked around myself in awe. New York looked_ beautiful_ from up here. I breathed in deeply and smiled at Mikey. He had an impish gleam in his eye and it was disconcerting.

"Mikey?" I asked, watching as he rubbed his hands together and chuckled.

"I'm going to show you how to free run. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'll be right beside you, guiding you." Mikey looked around as if calculating the best route.

"I'm not agile in the slightest, Mikey." I smiled, trying to get across the point that I was likely to fall to my death on the concrete.

"_I am_." Mikey stated confidently. He held out his hand to me. "Do you trust me?"

My heart was thumping wildly with excitement.

I knew Mikey wouldn't allow any harm to come to me. I was just hoping I wouldn't be a _disappointment_. He seemed so excitable and anxious to please me.

"I trust you." I smiled, holding his hand and giving in to his excitement. "_I'm game_."

**TBC.**


	8. Michelangelo : Stamina and Grace

We were running so fast I could hardly catch my breath. We reached the edge of the building within seconds and leapt together. The next building loomed into view as we sailed through the air and my heart was thudding painfully in my chest. Just before we hit, Mikey pivoted in mid-air, catching me in his arms and landing us safely in a practiced roll. His hand was holding mine as we continued to run like the wind, sailing from rooftop to rooftop. Whenever there was an obstacle in our way, he would simply shift position and take me into his arms. Or he would have me clinging to the rim of his shell as he moved elegantly and silently to each building. Finally, we ran out of buildings.

We stood together, hand in hand, watching the view. There was a main intersection beneath us, and people were moving in herds along the sidewalks and across the main roads. I was panting heavily after the rooftop run, and I sat down on the roof edge, trying to catch my breath.

"You okay, dudette?" Mikey asked, a big grin lighting up his features.

I signalled the thumbs up, as I was too breathless to talk.

"Good, because we have to go back the way we came." Mikey winked at me and laughed. "If you've had enough, I'll carry you."

I shook my head_ no_. In all my years I'd never felt so free as when Mikey and I were running together. I was soaring like a bird, and I felt completely at ease.

He gave me a few moments to recover and then held out his hand to me once more. I grinned, taking his hand, and rising to my feet. Within seconds we were off again, sailing from building to building and moving like the wind. Mikey was totally in control of the situation and completely fearless. When he would take me into his arms for a landing, I felt a thud of excitement coarse through me. At one point my heartbeat was so loud it was thudding painfully in my ears.

When we returned to the lair, the others raised their eye ridges at me. I must have looked _shattered;_ red faced and breathing heavily. Leo immediately got me a cold drink and sat me down on the sofa.

"_Easy_ Mikey. You want to give her a heart attack?" Leo sat beside me, his green hand settled comfortably on my knee as I drank the fresh cold water.

Gulping back the entire glass, Leo went to fetch me some more.

"It was ... _incredible_." I stammered, looking wild-eyed at the others. "I felt like I was_ flying!_"

Mikey had a permanent grin on his face. He sat beside me and looked deeply into my eyes. "Follow the way I breathe, babe. Deep,_ deep_ breaths."

I watched as Mikey breathed deeply and copied him. He had both hands on my shoulders and practiced breathing with me until Leo returned with another drink.

By this time, I was almost fully recovered from my rooftop excursion. Mikey had pulled me onto his lap and was holding me comfortingly. I lay my head on his plastron and felt my eyes become heavy. I could hear the rythmic beating of his heart, and his arms were warm and gentle. He had barely broken into a sweat during our run, and he was talking rapidly to the others about our little adventure.

The rest of the day passed cuddled up to Mikey. We played video games together, watched his favourite horror movie, and generally just hung around. Mikey asked me a lot of questions about my life back home in my dimension, and laughed when I told him about the cartoon movie '_Turtles Forever_' and the many TMNT cartoons which had flooded our world since the 80's.

He was in awe of the '_craze_' that had swept our world. TMNT was known to just about _everyone_ in my dimension, and I could see a dreamy look in his eyes. A world were they wouldn't have to hide. A world where they were superstars. A world where he would be free to walk around in public whenever he wished. A world where he would be appreciated and _respected_.

He ordered pizza later in the day. We sat on the sofa, cuddled under a blanket, and ate the lot. He was vibrating slightly, and I realised he was full of energy. He was constantly tapping, moving his leg or brushing his mouth against my forehead.

When early evening finally arrived he scooped me up, blanket and all, and took me into his bedroom. He lay me on the bed, removing the blanket, and closed the door to his room.

"_Mikey_." I sighed as he finally kissed me fully on the lips. He was eager but gentle, his hands roaming over my clothed body. "Take me. _I want you_."

Mikey looked at me, his eyes watching me carefully. He started to remove my clothing, deliberately slowly, as I panted and gasped beneath him.

How I _wanted_ him.

He knew how much I wanted him.

His movements slowed a little more and I groaned in frustration.

A slight grin and then his mouth claimed my own in a bruising kiss.

As the last of my clothes was peeled away, I closed my eyes in anticipation. I felt the bed move, and my eyes shot open. Mikey was standing by his dresser, drawer open.

"_Mikey?_" I asked.

"One moment." Mikey said, pulling out a bottle. "Lie on your stomach. I want to give you a massage."

I rolled onto my stomach and felt Mikey settle on my thighs. The liquid was cool as it dripped onto my back, and I shivered a little. Mikey began the massage on my shoulders and worked his way down my back slowly. His hands were warm and comforting. I hadn't realised that the rooftop run had made my muscles ache until Mikey was unknotting them, his hands masterfully rubbing my tired skin. I felt my body relax under the gentle onslaught and closed my eyes in pleasure.

There was an erotic undertone to the whole massage, and I knew that this was _definitely_ part of foreplay. Mikey was finished with my back and was kneading my bottom and kept slipping between my legs with a gentle playfulness. I rolled over and Mikey continued his massage over the front half of my body. This felt more intense, and I gasped as his hand rubbed between my thighs and touched my opening, then drew back.

I gasped as he used his mouth to massage my breasts, the soft flesh on my stomach, the insides of my thighs. He was touching everywhere _but_ my core, and he was driving me wild with anticipation.

"_Mikey_ ..." I begged.

Mikey continued his gentle kissing and probing. He ignored my pleas and kept touching me everywhere but my central core. My skin was on _fire_, my eyes drifting shut and then opening as he kept nearing his goal, and then moving away. It was a blissful fire that was slowly enveloping me, and every sensation was rooted in one place.

"Mikey,_ please_." I begged again.

Mikey kissed his way back up my body and lay beside me. "What do you want me to do?"

He was drawing out the tension playfully, and I felt a wave of desire and need flood me. "Take me. _Take me now_."

Mikey grinned and I watched as his penis emerged from the inner flesh. He closed his eyes and his member literally sprang to life as I watched, awestruck. He was big, maybe not as big as Donny, but _satisfyingly_ big. The end was leaking already, but he seemed in no hurry. He kissed me on the lips again, moving on top of me with grace and precision.

"You want me _inside_ you?" Mikey asked in a low voice, his member tantalisingly close to penetration, but not close enough.

"_Please_ ..." I was past caring how I sounded, how _desperate_ I must seem. I could see him hovering above me, see his member between us, holding off from penetration.

His hands were on the bed, holding him up. "I'm not sure you want this _enough_. Not yet." Mikey drew back and sat up. He leaned against the headboard, and I could no longer hold back. I rolled up onto my hands and threw myself on top of his lap. I felt him _slide_ inside me, my body warm and wet and desperate for his contact. Mikey laughed as he filled me to the hilt, grabbed me by my buttocks, and withdrew his member gently.

"Not so fast. We have all _night_." Mikey promised, rolling us back into missionary position. He lay on top of me, kissing me fully on the lips but still avoiding penetration.

"Mikey ... _please_." I gasped as he sucked on my neck gently. My whole body was a firework, waiting to _explode_.

His body manoeuvred on the bed, and I felt him spooning behind me, his leg between my own. I felt his member nudge me from behind, and it was with a sobbing relief that he finally slid into me fully. He was as agile as a gymnast as he worked me from behind, his member pulsing and thrusting into me. The sensation from behind was a slow burning build up to relief, and Mikey was taking everything slowly, his movements speeding up and then slowing down when he realised I was becoming too excited.

I don't know how long we were riding pleasure waves together. Finally, I felt myself erupt into orgasm. Mikey turned my face to kiss me deeply on the lips, not stopping his rythmn or slowing down. I closed my eyes and felt him moving inside me, his plastron against my back.

Suddenly he withdrew. His hands moved me to lie on my back and he towered over me, his member finding my inner core. As he pumped away, his endless energy had me on the brink of orgasm once again. I screamed and everything went _black_. It was only for a few seconds, then my vision returned, and I watched his face in awe as he moved on top of me. He was lost in the rythmn, but his eyes locked to mine.

"You all right?" Mikey asked, still moving, still pumping inside me.

I nodded. "Just ... _intense_ ..."

Mikey smiled and continued building his speed and rythmn. He moved around, experimenting with his positioning. He tried experimenting with different angles, and I felt myself orgasm again and _again_. I lost count of how many times I erupted in pleasure. Time seemed meaningless. There was just me and Mikey - locked in seeminly eternal intercourse.

Finally, his movements became more frantic and the pounding intensified. I felt him shudder helplessly into my shoulder as he came, and then his kiss. The deep bruising and satisfied kiss that came after his orgasm, locking our mouths together in passion.

I was exhausted and satisfied and completely _undone_. I felt Mikey's warmth and sexual heat all around me, and I felt _enveloped_ in security.

I had believed nothing could beat his brother's efforts, but Mikey was _unbelievable_. His stamina and energy had kept giving me release until I was completely wrung out in his arms.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember the safe warmth of Mikey. The gentle kisses to my forehead and the overwhelming feeling that I didn't _ever_ want to leave his bed.

**TBC.**


	9. And the winner is

By the time I woke up, I had the feeling it was quite late.

Mikey was sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room reading a comic book. I glanced around at his room. He had posters everywhere - some were of women bodybuilders and some were of superheroes. His walls were absolutely _covered_ with them.

"Morning, dudette. Want breakfast?" Mikey got up and walked over to me. He kissed me on the mouth and rubbed his hands on my shoulders.

I must have looked quite the sight. My hair frizzed up and spewing in several different directions.

Mikey didn't even notice. He had that restless energy about him again.

I nodded, hearing an angry growl coming from under the sheets. My _stomach_. "Yes please."

Mikey skipped off, humming to himself. I got up and walked over to his desk, looked at the comic he'd been reading.

It was about a group of superheroes who saved the world nightly and received no recognition for it.

I flicked idly through the comic until Mikey returned with breakfast. He had scrambled some eggs, added bacon, sausage, tomato, beans and toast. A single red rose stood in a long, thin vase. A glass of orange juice completed the tray.

He moved the comic aside with one hand and placed the tray in front of me. I gobbled up the breakfast in record time, extremely hungry after last night's intimacy. Once I had finished, Mikey took the tray from me and disappeared. He came back within a few minutes, and we went to have a shower together.

The dojo was eerily quiet when we arrived to greet the others. Master Splinter was wearing a ceremonial robe, before him lay a short sword - a _tanto_ - upon a small table. It was _beautiful_, and I gasped when I saw it. Upon the same table lay strips of coloured cloth matching each turtle's individual bandanna.

Mikey bowed to me deeply and respectfully, and joined his brothers who were sitting in a line before the table, their heads bowed before their sensai.

I walked forward, unsure of what to do, and Splinter held a furry paw out to me. I took the offered paw, and stood behind the table with the aged sensai.

"My sons have pleasured you for four nights. They have excelled themselves in achieving physical prowess between the sheets. I now ask you, honoured guest, to make the final and ultimate decision. Which of my sons excelled the most?"

I gasped as Splinter lifted the tanto from the table. "Choose the colour that represents the winner and wrap the cloth around the hilt of this weapon."

The Turtles all looked up expectantly.

I leant towards the table and looked at each coloured scrap of cloth. It was an easy decision to make, and as I wrapped the coloured material around the hilt of the tanto, they all gasped and the dojo fell silent.

"You're_ kiddin'_ right?" Raph eyed me with disbelief. "You chose _Mikey?_"

I nodded and turned to Master Splinter. "I've made my choice."

Master Splinter smiled to me and gestured for his youngest son to rise. Mikey stood, a big grin on his face. He reached forward and took the tanto, the orange material wrapped securely around its hilt. He bowed deeply to Splinter, and then he bowed to me.

"My son, you have made me so proud." Master Splinter nodded towards Mikey, and Mike sat back in line with his brothers. He slipped the weapon into his belt and bowed his head in respect.

"For you, I have a gift before you return to your home dimension. A gift to remind you of your time with us._ Leonardo?_" Master Splinter gestured to Leo. His eldest rose and lay a box upon the table. Splinter gestured to the gift. I opened it to see a similar tanto to the one Michelangelo had been awarded. There were four strips of material wrapped around the hilt, woven together. The colour of the Turtles bandanna's.

"Take this in memory of us and the _wonderful_ few days you have shared with my sons. You will always be remembered _fondly_." Splinter bowed to me and I blushed a deep red in reply. I smiled at them all, and the wonderful gift they had given me - _the gift of intimacy_ - I would remember forever.

That day, I came _home_.

Home to my own dimension.

I watched my Turtle films, cartoons and read the comic books.

When I was worried it had all been a dream, I looked at the tanto in its ceremonial box and stroked the material of each colour with my fingers.

I was home.

I was _complete_.

**TBC.**


	10. Epilogue

It has been two months since I visited the Turtles in their own home dimension.

Each day goes by and it feels more like a dream than a memory.

I keep the tanto framed on my wall, still inside its ceremonial box.

The Turtles visited me a month after I had come home to see how I was getting on. They stayed for a whole night and we watched TMNT cartoons and movies together. Mikey particularly enjoyed reading the comic books, and really wanted to write Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird a letter. I managed to talk him _out_ of it.

There was a purpose for their visit. Donny took me back in time to see a fellow fan. I told her about my experiences, and because she was a fanfic author, she agreed to publish my story online.

"Why do I need to do this?" I asked, as Donny tapped on the front door of her home.

"How do you think we found you? Donny asked. "You _reviewed_ your own story, your own _future_ experience. It was from the reviews to this story that we compiled a list of potential candidates. This is how we chose _you_."

I was astounded. I remembered reviewing the story, but it hadn't even registered at the time, not even when I was living the story_ word for word_. I read so much turtle fanfiction that this one had melted into a million others.

The lady opened her door and smiled broadly at the sight of Donny. She invited us in, made us tea, and listened carefully as I asked her if she would write my story. She seemed distant and thoughtful as she considered everything fully. Then she nodded.

"Thanks, Gina. It means a lot to me, and to the guys." I added.

"Give me all the details, and I'll make it into a story." Gina promised, settling down with a notepad and listening as I recounted my adventures.

"You don't feel bad at me having this experience, do you?" I asked her gently.

She smiled and winked at me. A glint of mischief in her eye. "I'm good, don't worry. This is going to take me a while to get together as workable story. That okay?"

I nodded. Donny and I rose to leave.

"I'll post a chapter every couple of days until I'm done." Gina promised as she saw us out of her quaint little home. "Thanks for coming to me and giving me the opportunity to write this for you all. I'll do the best I can."

I returned to my time and relaxed back into daily life.

It wasn't long before I started to feel very _sick_.

I went to the doctors, and they advised that I do a pregnancy test.

So that evening, I did just that.

As I waited for the little stick to develop lines, I felt an overwhelming sense of _protectiveness_ descend upon me.

If I was pregnant, I would do _everything_ in my power to help the little lives growing inside of me.

If I was pregnant, I would shelter my unborn from the world. Because the world could _never_ understand that I was pregnant by mutant turtles.

I had a horrific vision of the scans to come - of nurses seeing a mass on their backs and advising_ termination_ because they hadn't developed the way they should.

I wouldn't let that happen.

So I waited for the stick to give me the answer.

Waited and prayed that all would be okay.

In a moment, I had my answer.

**THE END**

**Notes (Loving : Turtle Style)**

**Thanks to all the reviews for this fic!**

Kimmie98 - You've been a regular reader and reviewer and this has really helped to keep the momentum of the fic going. Thanks so much!

Thek33per - Another regular reader and reviewer. You don't know how much it has helped to keep me going with this.

BookFinder - Another constant reader and reviewer. Thanks for everything, you're reviews have really made my day.

ExplodingBunies - Thank you, thank you, thank you! For keeping me going with your reviews!

zrexheartz - Thanks for keeping with this fic, and I hope it surpassed your expectations. Thanks again!

dark sk8er girl - Thank you for being with me on this journey. I hope you enjoyed the finale :)

Simplegurl22 - Thanks for everything! Without your reviews I could have easily given it up and gone onto something else.

Big hugz for georgeisthewin, tmnt4life, Rakuen91, Optimus Prime Fangirl, TMNTForLifee.

And a big hug for the reclusive guest. Don't worry. Don has ways of finding out who you are ;)

The Tanto given as a reward to Michelangelo and OC : **Swords of the East website -** **Musashi Japanese Swords Asuka Tanto (BLACK) Can't post a link, so I've given you the details instead. Look it up if you want to see the tanto used in the ceremony.**

_Sex is emotion in motion - Mae West_


End file.
